Perfect Peerage
by victormt2live
Summary: It was dark times war ravaged the underworld, battles could happen at any moment. A young devil peasant, whose parents were taken away by war, finds himself in a situation that will define his dreams. Follow Victor a young devil peasant in his quest for the perfect peerage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I had this idea tormenting me for 2 nights in a row, I can not sleep right. First I made the idea available to see if anyone was interested in writing, but the ideas came back the same night to torment me so I decided to write. This will be my first story in 4 years of reading fanfics. First, I'd like to warn you that grammar is not going to be the best because I do not know English, that's right I'm getting help from the translator and spelling checker here, but if they fail with me, I can not even understand. Second, please comment on this story will not take even 2 minutes of your time and you will help me a lot to continue as I know where I want to get and that but the middle of the road is still turbulent! Your opinion will be decisive!**

 **This story begins long before the anime because I wanted to grayfia in the peerage at all costs and then I'll proceed from there so do not expect me to reach the anime anytime soon.**

 **After getting Grayfia, the character goes in search of his other pieces, however here is the cool of the story as he goes in search of pieces in different animes ... that is even different animes. The beginning of the story will be about how he will be able to recruit his peerage, the interactions necessary to convince them to participate?**

 **I've already posted the peerage list previously, but those who have not seen it will take it as a form of surprise and I'll reveal it gradually!**

 **The list for the peerage will be this:**

 **Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge (DXD)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, HighSchool DXD and the RWBY series are all property of there respected owners I only own my OC.**

The sun falls on the horizon, the birds prepare to sleep, while the nocturnal predators were preparing to fetch their prey, the underworld continued its course in relative normality until an explosion could be felt in the area.

Grayfia Lucifuge was a young devil who appears to be in her seventeen years with long silvery hair and matching eyes, she was the meaning of the word beauty with a body that would leave all human women and devils envious. But at the moment this same person was fighting for his life, as can be attested by the confusion in his clothes and the traces of blood detailing small parts of his costume. Grayfia was in a difficult situation, having recently abandoned the Satan Faction and joined the Anti-Satan faction she was not seen with any kind eyes by some members of the latter. In fact many consider her to be a spy who was to be killed, which led to this current situation, about 50 devils had been ordered to ambush her and kill her, they had managed to land a first blow on account of their guard she was unprepared for the sudden attack. She thought that after her supposed killers revealed themselves she would be able to defeat them easily, but she soon dismissed this idea by realizing that they were highly trained and their energy levels were nothing to be dismissed. What ensued was a constant battle to stay alive.

* * *

In a country house a few hundred yards away where the furious battle began to occur, a young man sat at his dining table. He appears to be in his 16 or 17 years, with a little messy black hair and dark brown eyes, his physical bearing was toned by the work in the field, but nothing extreme like a soldier who was preparing for the war.

Currently the young devil was wondering what to do with his life, his parents had died in the war alongside the Anti-Satan faction, ie he was alone from now on, he had no desire to lose life in the battle field. Actually he did not even know what a war was going on, only that the Satan Faction was a descendant of the former rulers, and the Anti-Satan Faction did not agree with his ideas about the Great War. His parents did not like to discuss war-related matters while they were still alive, all they wanted was to spend time with their son discussing normal matters or things related to work in the field. While dining he weighed his options.

' _I could stay here at home and survive of the garden, though with the war spreading through the underworld I could reach here, or maybe I could join the Anti-Satan faction and ask for security, but this is a very_ _risky because in times of war, young men were assigned to the army so that they could fight and if he was forced to enter the battlefield?_ ' He was taken from his thoughts by a massive explosion that shook the small house and caused the table objects to fall and he Cut with the fork he was about to put in his mouth. "What in the nine circles of hell? !" But the fright was momentary when fear tightened his heart _'Did the war already reach here? Is it going to be the day that I'm going to die today?_ ' A whirl of thoughts raced through his head, fear froze his body, the house started to shake as more explosions would ring out ever closer, forcing him to the brink of despair.

After a few minutes the explosions ceased and he can finally come back to think correctly. _'What should I do now that I should go out and check what happened? Or maybe I should pack my things and just get out of here as soon as possible?_ ' So he started to do what he thought would be the best chance of survival, and ran to the closet to pack his suitcase with his clothes, then gathered a little of food and left it all packed. On leaving the house he noticed that the surrounding landscape had not undergone any changes which indicated that the battle had been a little further. With the suitcase in his hand everything ready to run from there he started to walk, but stopped a little farther, the inherent curiosity of every living thing began to poke his mind and then a battle between instinct and curiosity began. ' _I could go see what happened, maybe it's just someone trains nearby. But if it was really a battle between the Factions I could die in the crossfire. But it has been some time since the explosions ceased any battle that was going on must have come to an end. '_

So, it seems that curiosity won the dispute, the young man who leaves his bag near the door of his house began to walk slowly in the direction to which he had heard the explosions, trying his best to remain among the foliage and shrubs, he made even a clearing where several craters decorated the closely began to notice bodies scattered in some places, by the state they were in should be dead. _'Unless someone can survive with so much ice picks piercing his body'_ he thought hesitantly. Looking around, he noticed another body with his trunk leaning against a tree, he could only see the legs and one of the arms as the tree covered the vision of the body. _'That body belongs to a woman, long thin legs and a thin arm, no doubt that's a woman!'_ He thought as he slowly approached without making any noise to avoid being discovered if anyone was still alive around.

* * *

Grayfia Lucifuge was in a bad situation, extreme pain was attacking her body, blood was dripping from her body, forming a stain on the floor where she was leaning against a tree. _'I'm losing a lot of blood, if continue like this I might end up dying'_ Grayfia thought as she tried to apply pressure to the hole in her stomach. As much as she tried to stay awake and keep the pressure, her vision began to slowly fade away. _'Will it be here where I will die? After all that has happened, will I end up being murdered by the same Faction that I had decided to participate in? Again? I'm sorry, but I can not help you in this battle anymore Sizerch, Ajuka, Serafall'_ thought Grayfia as consciousness faded. She saw a blurry shape appear in front of her and swore she had seen a little panic in the figure's expression before the darkness overpowered her.

* * *

Our young devil had finally circled the clearing to get to the front where the tree with the woman was positioned. As he approached, he noticed the large amount of blood forming around her, and when he looked at her face, he was shocked to find her with slowly closing eyes and he realized she was still alive. Panic began to pop into his mind as he thought about what he should do at that moment. _'Should I save her? But what if she is a murderer and kills me when she wakes up?_ ' Despite all the doubts hanging around her mind, the young man reached the woman and slowly took her in his arms as her blood spilled into his own clothes.

Making his way back to his house, the young man quickly placed her on the couch while he checked all the wounds she had. It seems that the most serious wound was the hole in the stomach, quickly bringing his first aid kit began to clean the wound and apply a special ointment that helped staunch the bleeding, after having the bleeding stopped began a little healing magic that had been taught by his mother, a small green glow began to emanate from his hand as he came in contact with the exposed wound, the hole slowly closing, very " _slowly_." _'It looks like I'm going to stay in this position for the rest of the night'_. He thought worriedly.

With nothing else to do for the rest of the night besides focusing on the spell, the young man began to analyze the woman lying on her couch and the first word that came to her mind to look at her was "Beautiful" the young man said as he watched the woman's face, long silver hair, protruding cheekbones that gave her the appearance of a nobleman, long eyelashes, perfect nose, full lips despite being a little pale from the loss of blood, And as a young man his age should have, he also noted the full breasts she had, the boy's eyes clung to that gift of nature that seemed to be hypnotizing him, when he came back he noticed that the sun was already coming through the windows. "Did I just stumble over time looking at her breasts?" He said as he looked at her breasts with a new awe found, that should be a final weapon against men he was sure of!

After a few more hours she had finally managed to close the hole in the woman's stomach and allowed herself to rest in a chair in front of the sofa. "I should make breakfast" he said to himself, and headed toward the kitchen to prepare something to eat, and perhaps the woman if she awoke too.

* * *

Grayfia Lucifuge woke with a start but immediately lay down again because of the pain he felt throughout his body. Looking at herself, she noticed that she was lying on a couch and that the hole in her stomach had been closed. Concentrating on his magical reserves he realized that they were almost empty and that it would be long before he returned to his full state.

Looking around she noticed that she was in a room of a small country house, but she looked quite welcoming. _' I'm alive, it seems somebody found me in that clearing and brought me here and healed my wound'_ thought Grayfia. Suddenly Grayfia was struck by a heavenly scent that made his newly scarred stomach growling ordering to be filled. Grayfia looked in the direction of the smell and saw a tall boy with his back to her as he stood on the edge of a small stove, noticed that he had messy black hair, a decent physique, and broad shoulders. When he turned to her because of the roar of her stomach, she saw that he wore a plain black shirt with plain trousers and was barefoot, she also noticed the great blood stain on his shirt and deduced that it was this boy who had her saved in the clearing. She was about to say something when her stomach growled again, this time 10 times louder than before, causing her to get a big blush on her face.

* * *

Our young man was making breakfast on the stove, simple scrambled eggs and some toast, when he heard a strong growl coming from the room quickly looking back he saw that the woman was looking at him and deduced that the growling came from her. 'Why did she growl? Is it a hybrid part devil and part animal? I hope she does not attack me! ' He kept looking at her and was about to start walking towards her to try to talk when a growl 10 times more powerful came out of the woman's stomach, scaring him a bit and causing the woman to win a lovely blush in the face.

"Well it sounds like you're dying of hunger, huh?" Said the young man with a amused smile on his face, albeit an joke unfunny for a person who had just been between life and death. She looked even more embarrassed if it were possible.

"How do you feel, miss?" The young man asked wondering how the woman was feeling having just woken up after a battle that could have been fatal.

"As if I almost died," she replied sarcastically, causing him to raise an eyebrow and giggle a little.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss ..." he left the space for her to answer, wondering what her name was.

"Grayfia, you can call me Grayfia," she said, leaving out her last name for some reason.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Grayfia, my name is Victor Voltaire, but you can call me just Victor"

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter of the story I did it all in 3 hours, do you think it's little?** **I thought the same, until I had to write ...**

 **Leave a comment What did you think of the first chapter of the story? Leave tips, please, they will be very valuable for the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sirzerchs Gremory walked in the corridors of the castle with a pensive face, his eyes distant as if they were remembering something. _'It's been almost two years since that day,'_ thought Sirzerchs as he recalled the day he met Grayfia on the battlefield, on opposite sides of a war.

* * *

 _The stench was strong, burned bodies formed the surrounding landscape, some battles still occur here and there, in the midst of this devastation two people were found fighting each other, a woman with long silver hair, threw gigantic ice peaks that were destroyed by waves of pure demonic power in a red color cast by a man with long red hair. Sirzerchs Gremory was tired, this battle was already dragging on for a few hours and as much as he felt he was stronger than the woman, she managed to divert the bullets that should be fatal to his body, thus prolonging the battle for a long time. Its ice domain was an incredible thing to see, massive buildings were thrown at it, from ice peaks to entire mountains._

 _While fighting Sirzerchs thought to retreat and let this battle end on another occasion but was suddenly interrupted by the fact that behind the pile of corpses an intense glow was being issued, when he got a better view he saw the enemy troops carrying a magic extremely powerful "They intend to destroy the entire surrounding area with this magic." Sirzerchs already thought of some way to escape the explosion, when he realized that the woman had also noticed what was happening, her eyes were wide and her magic pulsed in a barrier to protect herself from the explosion, without seeing a faster alternative Sirzerchs began to strengthen the barrier that the woman built to a level that would be enough to withstand the impact of the explosion, and so the enemies of opposing factions worked together to survive._

 _Grayfia was furious, had been ordered to enter into battle with the Crimson Prince of the Anti-Satan faction, said to make the battle last as long as possible and now they planned to kill him along with her, she never thought that after all that she did for this faction in battle would be dismissed as a mere sacrifice. And now she along with her enemy was working together on a way to survive. "I swear if I survive this, I'll make them regret betraying me that way," was the only thing that crossed Grayfia's mind when the explosion hit the area, demolishing everything on the way, making her lose her perception as everything in her vision was swallowed in a brilliant red._

 _Grayfia and Sirzerchs left the explosion alive, but their magic reserves were dry, however the reinforcements of the Anti-Satan faction arrived at that moment to deal with the troop that had released the magic, at the end of the day Grayfia ended up being arrested and taken to the city where the Anti-Satan faction resided, after being interrogated, she demonstrated her willingness to return to the battlefield to avenge herself on the Satan faction for trying to kill her, the council did not trust her, but Sirzerchs told them of the strength her on the battlefield and how she would be valuable in the war, causing them to reluctantly agree to put her on the front line in the war under the supervision of Sirzerchs himself._

 _From there Sirzerchs found himself increasingly in Grayfia's company, first monitoring her, then becoming friends fighting together and shielding each other's backs, now, after almost two years, he was hopelessly in love with this woman._

* * *

Sirzerchs was now in front of huge double doors studded with gold details with battle scenes, he paused to straighten his suit. Sirzerchs is a young man who seems to be in his 18 or 19 years of age with long red hair, green eyes, has delicate characteristics to the point of being effeminate.

After retrieving Sirzerchs knocks on the door. "Enter" came a voice from inside the room. As he opened the door, he noticed that several people gathered at a round table, all resembling the nobility of some sort. "Take a seat, Sirzerchs," said a man who appears to be thirty years old in a white suit with long red hair and a red beard, which is Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzerchs father.

After taking a seat at the table next to his friend Ajuka Astaroth, who is a young man around the age of Sirzerchs with smooth green hair combed back with light blue eyes, Sirzerchs sent a head recognition so that Ajuka returned. Then he turns to the person who called this meeting, Zekram Bael is a man who seems to be in his 50 years old, with violet eyes that seemed to constantly absolve the light of the environment and black hair, this man has an aura of royalty around him, that only confirms his title as Great King. Zekram was the head of Bael's family who led the Anti-Satan faction, he was also the grandfather of Sirzerchs.

"As everyone knows, last night the patrol bodies were found, they were found crossed by ice, some bodies were completely broken," Zekram said before looking directly at Sirzerchs. "After analyzing the bodies, it was concluded that whoever killed them was Grayfia Lucifuge, she was a former follower of Satan's Faction, so the conclusion was that she was among us as a spy, after completing her search for information, planned to flee unnoticed, but was found by the platoon and had to kill them "Zekram ended as Sirzerchs punched him with a scary look.

"That must be a mistake I'm sure Grayfia would never do something like that," Sirzerchs said loudly trying to help his passion somehow.

"It could be that they confused her and attacked her first and she just defended herself," Ajuka added, trying to help his friend. "We need to find her and question her about what happened," Zeoticus finished trying to help his son.

Zekram did not seem convinced.

"This woman was able to kill a whole platoon with about 50 well-trained devils, capturing her would not be an easy task, it's much more practical to just kill her," Zekram said with a look of apathy on his face.

"Leave me in charge of finding her, I'm sure I can convince her to come willingly," Sirzerchs asked his grandfather.

"You are needed in the Sirzerchs war, you should not waste your time with this setback" stated Zekram willing to keep Sirzerchs away from this matter.

"Grayfia is my friend, if I can not help her, I will not be able to concentrate on any war!" Sirzerchs exclaimed determined to find Grayfia and free her from this predicament.

Zekram, seeing that his grandson would not leave the subject aside at all, tries to adjust the situation. "Okay, I'm going to dismiss you for 10 days from your service in the war, so you can find her, in that time if you do not find her she'll be considered a traitor and she should be treated as such" Said Zekram finishing the meeting .

After leaving the room Sirzerchs met with his father and Ajuka to plan what he would do to find Grayfia.

"My son do not be sad, you know her, you should know she would not do something like that," said Zeoticus to calm his son.

"Yes, I'm sure she would not, so I must find her as soon as possible to solve this story," exclaimed Sirzerchs.

"You should look in the vicinity of the battle, even if Grayfia is strong, she must have been injured in the fight," Ajuka suggested.

"You're right, she should not have gone too far." Sirzerchs went to his room to prepare to go in search of her. "Do not worry Grayfia, I'm sure I'll find her and protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her, I promise!" Sirzerchs suddenly stopped in the middle of the walk when he realized that he did not know where the battle of Grayfia had taken place. His grandfather did not mention the location at the meeting, so he had no idea where to start looking. "That old man did it on purpose, I'm sure!" Sirzerchs thought furiously.

* * *

In a castle room there is a man kneeling in front of Zekram Bael.

"My Lord, everything was done as ordered," replied the kneeling man.

"That's great, now that we get rid of that Lucifuge, we do not run the risk of the Bael blood becoming contaminated anymore," said Zekram, who had a happy smile on his face.

"Yes, my Lord, in time your grandson will forget this woman, after all, these young passions burn very fast" replied the man.

"Well, we can not have the blood of my family mingled with the blood of a servant of the Lucifer family, just one more thing before you go, Phineas," Zekram said thoughtfully. "Send another troop of soldiers and ask them to check the roundness of the old battle, if the woman is still around, if they ever find her try to finish the job." Zekram finished his order, firing his soldier with a wave of his hand.

"It will be done, my Lord," answered Phineas, leaving the room to gather the troops.

* * *

Grayfia was sitting on the couch enjoying breakfast in front of her, she never imagined that simple scrambled eggs with toast could taste so good. The boy who saved her was sitting in a chair in front of her, also having breakfast. After being satisfied, they stopped in front of each other, not knowing what to say.

"So, Grayfia, are you going to tell me what happened? Not that I'm questioning you or anything, it just seemed like you were in a great battle, "Victor said hastily not wanting to incur the woman's wrath.

Grayfia looked at this young man and saw that there was nothing much to tell about what had happened in the clearing. "A troop of murderers tried to kill me," she seemed quite annoyed by this fact.

"Um, why?" Of course there should be a reason why the troop tried to assassinate her.

"I'm not sure, just a few ideas." Grayfia paused to wonder why the faction would betray her. _'It's been almost two years since I've been fighting for the Anti-Satan faction. Do they think that now that I've done my part, I've lost all usefulness? The war with the Satan faction is coming to an end, that's for sure, they think victory is guaranteed, and I can be ruled out?'_ Grayfia grimaced at the thought.

Victor interpreted this grimace as if he did not want to talk about it, so I tried to change the subject of the conversation. "Well, do you want to take a shower? To wash the blood off your body, I could get some of my mother's clothes." Grayfia looked at herself and grimaced again, her clothes were ragged, decorated with blood in many places and ripped to the point bordering indecency. "That would be appreciated, thank you!" Victor then pointed out where the bathroom was and handed her a bath towel. "I'll go find the clothes in the closet and bring them soon," so Victor headed off to his parents' room to get one of his mother's clothes.

After bathing, leaving out an embarrassing scene where Victor was about to leave his clothes in the sink and at that exact moment Grayfia opened the curtain to get the towel, making the two shine red before the boy ran out of the bathroom to avoid a painful death at the hands of the silver-haired woman, Grayfia was now dressed in a simple dress, a blue dress that reached to the ankles with sleeves that covered her whole arm with a simple pink sneaker.

After Victor also took a shower and got rid of the bloodstained shirt, the two of them were in front of each other in the living room of the small house. "So what are you going to do now?" Victor asked, looking into the silver-haired woman's eyes. She was about to respond that she was leaving when she heard a noise coming from outside the house. Making Grayfia immediately alert, 'Could they have sent another troop to finish the job?' Checking their magical reserves saw that it was too low, making her worried if a battle would happen. Grayfia saw that the boy was about to see the living room window and immediately threw himself at him, bringing them to the floor.

"What ..." Victor shouted at being approached by the woman.

"Xiu ..." Grayfia had a finger pressed to his lips, warning him to remain silent. Crawling up to the window Grayfia looked at her sideways and saw about 20 soldiers approaching the house, confirming their fears that they were here to finish her off. Turning to the young man asked "Is there any way out of the back of the house?" Victor confirmed shaking his head. Quickly forming a plan of action in his head, she turned to the boy. "We're going to have to go out the back before the house is surrounded." Victor just nodded again and picked up the bag he had made last night with the groceries and clothes.

The two of them headed for the back of the house and managed to get out, but when they reached the tree line a scream was heard "They are fleeing !" quickly looking back they noticed a soldier running to them, thinking quickly Grayfia turned to Victor and said "Go, I'll take care of them!" Before hurrying to meet the soldier and start the battle.

Victor had no choice, because he did not know how to fight and only knew of some spells of healing and cleansing, he returned to the tree line and kept running forward.

* * *

Grayfia quickly formed an ice sword when meeting with the soldier who had pulled a simple sword of the waist, the two ran in confrontation Grayfia opting to be in the offensive to finish this soldier before the others appear. Trimming the entrance stroke, she quickly shredded a stab at the soldier's thigh to weaken her movements, from then on it was a simple matter of forcing him to move with his injured leg, making you feel pain and consequently loses focus constantly, after a tread with a sore leg that made him hesitate, Grayfia quickly ended the fight with a stab in the chest. After removing the soldier's body from her blade she turned to run, but until then the others soldiers had already come to her position, forcing her to mount her guard and wait for the inevitable attack that would follow.

Five of the soldiers advanced to wrap her in the fight, but the one who received them were dozens of ice picks quickly ending their lives, after killing the soldiers Grayfia had to dodge fireballs thrown towards her by the four soldiers who were in the rear _'_ _Users of fire, these could give me a lot of trouble, I need to finish them quickly.'_ Finishing a plan, she advanced with her ice sword and was intercepted by two soldiers who were quickly killed by a combination of blows from swords and floating pieces of ice that would be hurled at their blind spot. After finishing more three soldiers who tried to engage her in front, she finally reached the four users of fire only to be received with more flames, quickly forming an ice barrier around her, she still could not contain all the flames and left relatively scorched. But now she was close to the soldiers and her magic was ready, a magical circle appeared in her hand and the four soldiers were transformed into ice statues that shattered into small pieces. _'There are only five left'_ checking her magic reserve, she noticed that she was dangerously low, having enough for one more spell at most. Four of the soldiers took advantage of their her pause to catch their breath and ran to finish it, forcing it to launch a magic to stop them before they hit her, now with their magic reserves depleted she could not cast more magic to finish the last soldier, who walked slowly toward her. Not planning to give up without a fight, Grayfia wrapped him in a sword fight with the ice blade in his hand, though she was quickly defeated, this last soldier should be the leader of the troop based on the skills with a sword he wielded.

"Grayfia Lucifuge by order of the Great King of Lilith you have been condemned to death!" Shouted the soldier as he swung his sword in a fallen Grayfia. Instinctively closing his eyes Grayfia waited for the blow, which never came. Opening his eyes he saw that the soldier had a sword coming out in front of his chest and behind the soldier was the black-haired boy who will save her ... again.

"Why did you come back?" She couldn't imagine a reason why he'd come back to save her.

The boy dropped his sword and let the soldier fall to the ground, he had a frightened face as if not even he could believe what he had done, "I do not know, I just did not think it was right to leave her alone to fight while I ran away, so I came back to see what was happening, and I noticed the soldier about to kill her, I took a sword on the ground and I sneaked to stop It." Still stunned to take his first life, Victor quickly rushed to Grayfia to help her get up. "What do we do now?" He asked the woman who pushed him into this mess.

Grayfia knew that the boy was now in the same boat as her, after all they would soon find the dead soldiers in the back of his house and find that he had helped her. Having no choice, she said, " Now we run away together".

* * *

 **I'm sorry Sirzerchs, I'm taking Grayfia to me. Well, Seems to make us fugitives, Hum? What will happen from now on?**

 **Leave your comment, What did you think about the chapter?, I know the grammar is not perfect, but I tried my best!**


End file.
